


Dangerous Mind

by LittleLonnie



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Bromance, Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: Audrey confesses to Noah about her role in the Lakewood Murders. Differs from the show's version. Alt. take on Noah finding out about the accomplice.





	1. You see me bare

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay this wasn't planned at all, but I just wanted to do something where Audrey comes clean about her shady business with Piper without the whole OOC behavior with kidnapping Noah. Like who the hell thinks kidnapping your bestfriend in killer outfit is going to make you look more innocent?? 
> 
> So this is basically set right after the school lockdown in s2e5. Kind of an alternative take on 'Jeepers Creepers' I suppose. The kidnapping never happens and she simply goes to him to confess. In the letters to Piper there were quotes like "Make them pay" which doesn't add up at all to there just being documentary right? So I think there's more to Shady Ass Jensen than she lets on. I adore Audrey and I love the dark side of her character, but the confession lacked and didn't add up. So this is just my idea of what could have happened with Audrey and Piper. I'll leave it at that.  
> As for now I am writing this as a friendship story. Noah has feelings for her like in the show, but all of that is not the point of the story anyway. So it should be open for both shippers and non shippers.

"Audrey. What did you do?" Noah asked carefully. Noticing that Audrey made no sign of going to harm him for having taken her phone or seeing her photo on the murder board. She was his best friend. He had always adored her, but he wasn't an idiot. He had been for a while now, but he just couldn't pretend anymore than Audrey was harmless. There were more to her than she was showing and he knew despite her small size she could be capable of more things than anyone would expect.  
She shook her head, her sometimes impressive ability to seem stronger than she was was clearly wavering. He had seen her cry before. He had seen her in all kinds of moods. More so than most people which was really the only reason he'd be willing to listen her out right now. She was his best friend.  
"You're going to hate me," Audrey sighed, pressing the heel of her hand against her temple near her eye as tears were forming.  
"Let's not kid ourselves, Audrey. The only thing you can do right now is to tell me or kill me..." he trailed off realizing what he had just said,  
"Please don't kill me."  
Audrey sighed and glared at him with less anger than her usual glares,  
"I'm not going to kill you."  
"Okay... Good. Talk," Noah wasn't used to talking to her so directly. So... coldly, but he had no idea where he had her right now. How trustful she was. Until he knew what was going on that wasn't going to change.  
Still. A good minute passed with Audrey digging her fingers into her hair as she struggled with whatever was going through her head. No words passed her lips.  
"Were you Piper's accomplice?" he asked, trying to trigger her to talk. Her gaze was on him for a second before she looked back away. That was answer enough.  
"I knew Piper before she came to Lakewood," she finally started and though he knew she had to have some kind of role in this it was hard to hear,  
"I listened to her podcast and started talking with her at some point. I was so far down, Noah. I told her everything. Of what happened between Emma and me. About Nina and Lakewood in general. I was **_so_** angry," Audrey had sunk to the floor against the door.  
"Yeah I saw the video," he reminded her, thinking back on the video he and Emma had sneaked out of her home right before that police woman had went to look for evidence on Audrey. He had seen her angry before of course, but that video showed a dangerous rage,  
"So. You... killed Nina?" he reluctantly asked, sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning his elbows on his thighs as he listened to her.  
"No, Noah. I didn't kill her. I didn't kill anyone," she finally lifted her head until it bumped against the door behind her. That confession alone loosened the vice grip that had been wrapped around his heart for the past day.  
"I... I wanted revenge on Nina. On Emma. On Lakewood in general. So Piper came to Lakewood with the intention of helping me do so. In a form of one big, cruel prank. Brandon James' mask had my DNA in it because I am the one who stole it," she explained and Noah started to figure out where this was going.  
"So this prank was related to Brandon James then," he said and she nodded in confirmation.  
"We were going to make people believe he was back. I never in a million years thought Piper would actually kill Nina. She was supposed to just scare her. When I realized that she had not only killed her, but Tyler as well I wanted to go straight to the police, but she threatened me. When she realized it wasn't enough to stop me she..." Audrey brushed new tears from her cheeks,  
"She killed Rachel."

Noah had lowered his head so he could run his fingers to his hair as well, staring at his feet as she explained herself,  
"What about this killer who is after us now? Who is he?" he asked, but Audrey just shook her head when he looked back at her.  
"I don't know. I thought it was only Piper the whole time, but thinking back I realize there's no way she could have killed Nina and Tyler herself," Audrey mumbled, but Noah caught it.  
"Okay... So you knew all along who was doing this," he was relieved that she hadn't killed anyone – though he really needed time to decide whether he could trust what she was saying, but it still looked bad for Audrey. She had kept these secrets to herself even after Piper was killed.  
"I know this is bad, Noah. Why do you think I haven't said anything? I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted anyone to die. They killed Rachel to keep me quiet. Whenever I tried to do something about it she started to threaten to kill you. My parents. Everyone I loved. I was supposed to attack Piper and kidnap Will, but I refused and that following night I almost lost my dad," she was crying now and as much as Noah wanted to sit down next to her to calm her down he couldn't.  
"For a while it looked like she was going to leave me out of it as long as I didn't say anything, but as soon as I was let out of the police station when they found the DNA on the mask... She wanted me at the bowling alley..."  
"No," Noah straightened immediately,  
"You were catching up with school..."  
"Not all night," Audrey pressed her eyes hut,  
"She wanted me to kill someone.."  
"You attacked Jake. You tried to kill us?" Noah found it hard to swallow and Audrey closed her eyes.  
"I scared Brooke, stabbed Jake and hoped it wouldn't kill him and got out of there. I never saw any of you. I wasn't alone there-" she explained, but she could see she had lost him. Noah stood up from his chair and paced the room.  
"Jake's body was in that storage unit. You broke into it the day before we went there?" he asked, only looking to Audrey to see her nod,  
"And **still** you said nothing. Audrey, what the hell?"   
"I wanted to," Audrey muttered, struggling to her feet,  
"I should have. I just-"  
"I know. You couldn't. I just... I need some time thinking of this, Audrey."

She swallowed and nodded, again brushing at the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks. Noah felt anger and sympathy. Hate and love. Hurt and relief. A weak relief knowing Audrey hadn't actually killed anyone, but realizing she had actually been capable of planting a knife in someone's chest was hard to swallow.  
"Just go. I'll... I'll call you when... I'll call you," he said, more or less throwing her out of his room with words only.  
His heart was broken. Because of Audrey. On behalf of Audrey. For those who had died. For Riley. He tried to put himself in her shoes. He couldn't forget that she was just a sixteen... maybe fifteen when she had first met Piper. Young. Naive. Hurt. Foolish. Unforgivable?  
All of her confessions left a lot for him to think about. So much that despite his intention to contact her again the same night he didn't. The following day he didn't go to school. Told his mother he was sick which really worked since he was pretty sure he looked like death itself.  
He knew Audrey though. At least he thought so. The broken down girl in front of him that had finally confessed everything. She was far from flawless. Still, it was hard for him not to feel sympathy for her. She was his best friend. The pretty girl he believed he was starting to fall in love with. It was hard for him to imagine his life without her in it. He knew if she came forth about this the future wouldn't be bright for her at all. He'd lose her either way.  
It had been a day since he had sent Audrey home after her confession. Not having heard a word from her or given one from him. He had spoken briefly to Emma without telling her anything of what Audrey had said. It wasn't for him to tell.  
However the second phone call that day had itself show up on his phone as 'unknown.'  
"Hello?"  
" _Hello Noah_ ," the voice on the other line greeted him.  
"Uhm. Hello. Who is this?"  
" _First time caller. Long time listener_."  
"O... kay," Noah frowned,  
"What do you want?"  
" _Good job getting your friend to fess up_."  
That one line made him realize just who he was talking to. Noah stood up, walking straight to the window to look out,  
"Who is this?"  
" _You know who I am. You'll see me soon enough, but for now thanks to you Audrey is no longer of use to me. Sooner than expected, but it was fun while it lasted_."  
"Wait what? No! Don't touch her!" Noah felt fear rise in his chest as he realized just what he had done forcing Audrey to come clean.  
" _Should have thought of that before, Noah. She played the game and she lost. Now she has to die. Those are the rules._ "  
With that the killer hung up and Noah was left numb. Shocked.  
_**Audrey**_.  
He had sent her home alone. Knowing her parents were both currently in Boston...


	2. ...And seen me covered up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer visits Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you could have a drinking game based on this chapter. Take a shot everytime Noah says 'Audrey'. Not adviced though. You'll be hospitalized XD
> 
> Anyway yeah and this is it. Wasn't an easy chapter to write because I really just intended to write the confession, but here we go anyway. A lot of hurt and comfort ;D I'm not good at medical stuff and especially not legal shit in the US so no I'm not going to continue this. I wouldn't know how to, but I do hope you enjoy the somewhat open ending :)
> 
> In case you were wondering, the chapter titles are lyrics from Wildes 'Bare.'

Noah broke speed limits on his way to Audrey's house. Multiple times he dialed her phone without luck and by the time he came to a screeching halt outside her house it felt like his heart was pounding in his very ears. He had almost called the police on the way there, but hung up before he got that far. He couldn't send the cops on Audrey like that. She'd think he had ratted her out if nothing had happened.   
He was out of his car and through her door before he knew it,  
"Audrey? Audrey!" he yelled, kind of hoping she just wasn't home. Having left the door unlocked and everything... He passed by the kitchen, grabbing a knife just in case before searching through the first floor without finding anything.  
"Audr-" he paused seeing a blood handprint on the handrail leading upstairs,  
"No," he refused to believe the killer had already gotten to her. It couldn't end like this.   
"Audrey answer me!" he ran up the stairs, the knife pointed out in front of him as he pushed the door to her room open. Finding more blood, but no Audrey.   
"Audrey?" he whispered, fishing out his phone and dialed for an ambulance to her address. He hung up as soon as he was sure someone was on the way, not bothering answering the questions asked of him from the other end.  
It wasn't until he glanced into her parents' bedroom that he dropped his phone and knife,  
"Audrey!" he gasped seeing her unmoving on the bed, blood on the walls witnessing of a violent fight that had ended up in her parents bed.  
He wasted no time jumping on the bed, causing her lax body to bounce slightly and when she remained still he started panicking for real,  
"Audrey! Wake up!" he gasped, grabbing her head and patted her cheeks, checked her pulse and still got nothing so he brushed those long, dark bangs from her face in an affectionate manner. The dark of her hair stark against the almost completely white skin. Her bloodied fingers were still curled into the sheets, leaving blood smeared in the usually white fabric,  
"Audrey!" his voice reaching a high pitched note when his fingers didn't seem to find any pulse, only more sources of where all the blood came from. She was as good as dead. No pulse, no color, no reaction. He made a split decision knowing what he had to do. Even as the sound of sirens neared he slipped his arm under her knees and the other behind her back and a little rougher than intended pushed himself off the bed and onto the floor.

He ignored the smear of blood left behind on the bed as he laid her flat down on the floor and tilted her head back to start CPR. Not once in his life had he been more grateful for actually being good at something they had learned in gym at school. Even as an emergency vehicle came to a halt outside Noah kept breathing for Audrey then moved to chest compressions. His arms hurt, but he never stopped. He couldn't afford to. Even if he accidentally broke a rib or two he would not stop until someone qualified could take over.   
"Audrey, don't you fucking dare!" he yelled when he was pulled aside a good two minutes later by medics and Audrey had not as much as flinched the whole time since he found her.  
He ended up sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall as he watched them work. Silence surrounding him as he blocked everything out. Seeing their large, experienced hands handling the lithe body was a nauseating sight. They cut off all her clothes from her torso to assess her injuries. Allowing blood to run freely from a wound in her belly and another in her shoulder, running like gruesome little rivers down her ribs and onto the floor. She was dead. If they managed to beat life back into her he would declare his admirations for these everyday heroes, but as for now she was clearly and painfully dead. Her chest not rising on it's own accord. Her hands not trying to fight off the strange hands. Her eyes refusing to open and her jaw just as slack.  
"We got a pulse."  
And suddenly all sounds were rushing at him as if someone had rudely pulled out his earplugs. They were moving swiftly now. Audrey was on a stretcher in no time and Noah automatically followed and found himself in the ambulance just seconds later on the way to the hospital.  
What followed was what one would expect. Noah in the waiting room having taken it upon himself to call their friends to tell them what had happened since the hospital contacted her family. Even as days passed and Audrey remained unconscious Noah didn't say anything about the confession though multiple times he almost did. The killer obviously knew Audrey had told Noah about everything so there were nothing stopping him from ruining everything and spill the beans before she could defend herself.  
Audrey's dad returned from Boston the following morning after the attack on the first plane out, understandably being out of his mind seeing his daughter hooked up to all kinds of machines.   
Noah had been at the hospital every day since the attack just like Emma and Brooke had. However even they needed breaks after hours upon hours at a bland hospital, though Howard Jensen kept refusing to leave. He had been seated in the same uncomfortable chair by his daughter's bedside for a good five days since he arrived now. Only leaving her side to visit the toilet, get some food or air.   
When Noah arrived that evening however it was to the news of Audrey having woken up earlier the same day. It was only then that Howard allowed himself to go home and rest allowing Noah some alone time with his best friend.  
Audrey was looking at him with a weary surprise that really got to him. She was genuinely surprised that he was there with her even after her confession.   
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, the hand Noah wasn't holding started touching the nasal cannula that she seemed bothered by. He could only smile a little and reached across her to take her hand away from it, lowering it back down to her chest where he rested their joined hands.  
"I know," he assured her, leaning his elbows on the mattress next to her so the two of them could talk without risking anybody hearing them,  
"I haven't told anyone, but you know you have to right?" he whispered the question and pressed her eyes closed in an attempt to keep her tears back, but instead it had them roll down her cheeks,  
"The killer didn't intend for you to survive this. Now that you did he's not going to make it easier for you."  
She nodded, knowing that her future was more or less screwed the moment she came forward.  
"You were dead," Noah's whispered voice brought her back to the boy leaning on the bed, staying so close to her as he tried to comfort her,  
"You didn't breathe. You didn't move. I thought I had lost you with you thinking I hated you," he never wanted to forget the feeling of her heart now beating again against the palm he had on her chest.

He must have fallen asleep at some point. Waking up in the same place as before. Arms folded on the bed and his head resting near Audrey's shoulder. She however wasn't sleeping, but rather looking at the news on the little TV on the wall. Noah turned his head in time to see Audrey's own face on the screen, but rather than announcing one of the Lakewood Six surviving an attack they had clearly been misinformed and declared her dead.  
"I kind of wish I was," she admitted, looking down at her fingers,  
"I don't even want to think about how Emma is going to react to my betrayal."  
Noah sat up a bit, stretching his neck after staying in the same position for far too long,  
"I'm not going to lie, Audrey. Things might not be bright, but you were tricked. Manipulated. You will have to pay for what you did and kept secret, but..." he wasn't sure how to finish the sentence, but didn't move from her side,  
"She will need some time. Like I did."  
"Some time? I destroyed her life, Noah," her voice was rough and sweat was starting to tickle down her temple and neck so he got up to get a wet cloth to help her cool down.  
"Piper destroyed her life. And yours. Audrey, she'll forgive you. Like I did," he tried to assure. There were no way he could know that and she knew that as well, but didn't argue. He returned to her bedside and gently started dabbing her forehead and neck with the cold, wet cloth,  
"How do you feel?" he asked, his free hand searching out hers again.  
"Like I'm waiting on death row."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an abrupt end I suppose, but yeah. I wanted an open ending. Her role in the murders are obviously bigger in my version of things so I doubt it'd be something Emma would get over as quickly as in the TV show (which too took some time). Not to mention if it came out publically... oh dear. XD

**Author's Note:**

> So right now I don't know if my version of her involvement leaves giant plot holes, but if so I would love for you to point them out to me so perhaps I could do something to add or fix things. 
> 
> Also yes Kieran is still the other killer, but obviously Audrey never knew this. So I'm leaving it a bit up in the air who killed who other than that Audrey wasn't the one attacking Piper and Will. Basically my intent is that Kieran knows of Audrey, but Audrey doesn't know of his involvement. I do believe he killed Rachel though not only to keep her in line, but also because of the video she had of him with Nina.


End file.
